NarutoYuki y los 7 shinobis:::
by lori777
Summary: parodia de BlancaNieves. Shonen Ai, Comedia. XD


Los personajes de Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, y la historia de Blancanieves a quien corresponda

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, y la historia de Blancanieves a quien corresponda.**

**Corte de comedia**

**ADVERTENCIA:**** Shonen ai (N/A. Amor entre chicos), sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

**De antemano, gracias por los reviews que por si las moscas dejan por ahí jejeje**

**:Naruto-Yuki y los 7 shinobis:**

En los cuentos de hadas siempre existen el malo, el bueno y el alma en peligro.

Esta es la historia de Naruto-Yuki (N/A. Nieves), un hermoso niño que nació por el deseo de su alocada madre pelirroja, ella durante un día soleado y cielo azul pensó que sería hermoso tener a un niño con los cabellos dorados como el sol y ojos azul tan claros como el cielo.

Naruto-Yuki era muy querido en su aldea de Konoha pero era envidiado por la terrible Hokage Tsunade, porque el mocoso era más joven, mucho más joven que ella y más lindo.

Un día la terrible Hokage mando a secuestrar a Naruto, el perpetrador del crimen fue el muy conocido miembro de una banda de asaltantes que se hacen llamar Akatsukis (N.A. Luna roja), a pesar que tienen nubes en su ropa y no lunas, Tobi el tuerto de un ojo. Pero a pesar de que la malvada mujer horrible especifico que deseaba el corazón de NaruYuki (N.A. más cortito jejeje) en bandeja de plata, pues le dieron puros mangos maduros porque Tobi se enterneció tanto del pobre NaruYuki que lo dejo huir hacia el bosque.

En el bosque NaruYuki se encontró con una bonita cabaña donde vivían siete shinobis de élite, el mayor era conocido por Naruto, su niñera personal, Kakashi. El siguiente era sexy Itachi, hermano de Sasuke "el príncipe seguro" y primo de Sai "el sin sentimientos", los otros eran Neji "el serio", Shikamaru "el desobligado mira nubes pasar", y Kiba "el perro que ladra no muerde". Todos ellos en cuanto vieron a NaruYuki comenzaron a babear por él, ni el jutsu sexy de Naruto pudo ser tan efectivo, es decir NaruYuki solo vestía una ligerísima yukata que dejaba ver casi todo su morenito cuerpo, además de color Naranja friégame las pupilas.

En fin, para no hacerles el cuento largo, todos los días los siete shinobis se iban a trabajar en misiones peligrosas, y cada uno a su salida recibía un beso en la mejilla de NaruYuki que siempre les deseba buena suerte y que volvieran con bien a casa.

Y en una de esas salidas hizo aparición la malvada Hokage, no disfrazada de anciana, la verdad es que esa arrugada apariencia era su verdadera forma, o apoco pensaba que uno se puede ver tan bien pasados los cincuenta, ni que fuera Maribel Guardia o Madona.

— ¡Oh! Bello jovencito quería comprar un plato de ramen recién hecho — dijo la arrugada vieja.

— Obvio que si… ¡¡delicioso!! — exclamo alegre NaruYuki sin saber que ese plato de delicioso ramen estaba envenenado, y así como absorbió los fideos de un tajo, el pobre azoto al suelo.

— muahahaha ¡¡logre mi objetivo!! — rió la bruja, digo la reina arrugada como pasa. —Fase 2: Buscar cremas antiarrugas— agrego preocupada tocándose el cutis.

Después de un largo rato los siete shinobis regresaron a casa, y se encontraron con el noqueado , quise decir envenenado, o mas bien muerto no tanto, de NaruYuki postrado en el piso, en ese mismo sitio se lanzaron a llorar como niñitas de cinco años. Pero en el horizonte apareció montado en una enorme mapache de arena, el príncipe suplente Gaara del Desierto.

—Vine a salvar a NaruYuki—dijo con voz de ultratumba, todos se quedaron azules de la impresión. Entonces un rayo cayó en escena, y el príncipe se transformo en Sasuke montado en un zorro rojo de nueve colas, y Gaara paso a ser parte de los shinobis.

— He venido a salvar a NaruYuki—dijo con la voz más heroica, se acercó al tirado no tan muerto y los beso en su labios color durazno, y el dormilón despertó de su sueño de no tan muerte. (N.A Que codos no le hicieron un altar, creo que no había presupuesto).

**:Epilogo:**

NaruYuki se caso con el príncipe pero sigue viviendo con los siete shinobis que no lo dejan a sol ni a sombra, nada más aprovechan cuando no esta Sasuke para fastidiarlo.

La malvada Hokage Tsunade no recupero su belleza veinteañera, y por si se preguntan quien era el señor espejito, espejito, pues nada mas ni nada menos que el mismísimo Jiraiya, así que imaginaran el calvario de la arrugada Tsunade.

Y por Tobi y los Akatsukis, decidieron formar una banda de rock que tiene mucho pegue en toda la región. Siguen sin dejar de usar nubecitas felices en lugar de lunitas rojas.

**:FIN:**


End file.
